cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
'''Aphrodite '''is the pink diva that Hibari's Pata-Pi, Densuke has transformed after Hibari shouts her love for her Pata-Pi, Densuke while she was confronted by Jun as it makes it's appearance of Ep 01: Diva and it's pilot episode of the anime series. In both Japanese and English versions, they were both voiced by Ryouka Shima and Luci Christian respectively. Appearance Aphrodite resembles Hibari to have short red hair and red eyes. She wears a pink armor leotard under a black turtleneck suit with a purple belt, pink and yellow pauldrons on both of her shoulders, pink and white armor wrist protectors on her wrists, and different shades of pink and yellow knee-high armor boots. She also wears a different shades of pink helmet with a yellow face protector in the center of her helmet and has light pink angelic wings from her back. In her advanced state when she fuses with Hibari, her appearance has minor changes as her shoulder pauldrons and her wrist protectors doesn't have pink on them but retains the yellow in the center of each of her pauldrons and her wrist protectors. Her armor leotard is now pink and green, her helmet is pink and white and her armor boots are also pink and white as well as her light pink angelic wings on her back and the purple belt is not seen after fuse. In the OVA version, her armor leotard is now red and green, and her armor boots and helmet are red and white and her wings are now white similar to Crane's white wings while he is in suspended animation. Fighting Capacity Aphrodite is capable of defeating multiple opponents at once with superhuman strength and enables her to incapacitate the avatars that they summoned as seen when she punches Jun's Cerberus with one blow causing to be teleported back to the facility that it came out. However, She has two downfalls before fusing with Hibari when she was incapacitated by Erinyes twice. When fusing with Hibari, she becomes fast and agile and is capable to defeat a single Diva as it demonstrates in Ch 17 where she damages Erinyes by using her speed and agility to make it unable to attack but spares her from the final blow when it was already in a damaged state causing her to be kneeled on the ground in defeat. She also has a powerful barrier within her during Ch 19 where Jun, Miyama and Hatoko tried to charge her in their apostolus suits due to their affections towards Takashi. In the final episode of the anime, Aphrodite was the only Diva that is capable of speaking when Densuke had spoke to Hibari for the first time and it transforms itself. She only say goodbye to Hibari before she and the other Divas re rout the Primum Mobile back in space. Aphrodite's voice appear as a matured version of Hibari which also resembles her owner when she grows up as an adult. In the OVA version, Aphrodite uses its superhuman strength to break the pipe and uses as a weapon as she destroys some of the computers before being bound by its wires until Tsubame frees her by cutting the wires from her pink blades. Transformation Sequence Densuke's transformation has two sequences in the anime. Densuke is lighted up in a white light after Hibari shouts of trying to need someone's help as it connects in the space ship, Primum Mobile where Prince Crane resides. It forms the sillouette of a girl's body resembles Hibari and it forms a black turtleneck suit as pink and white armor-like steel forms her boots, wrists protectors, shoulder pauldrons and her armor leotard as pink angelic wings has formed on her back as her face is seen wearing her pink and white helmet and forms a yellow face protector in the center of her helmet and makes a final pose. It has a short sequence of it's transformation where it skips to her transformation to form her helmet and makes a final pose. When she fuses with Hibari, after she was desperate to help Densuke beat Petit-Ange as a black diva Erinyes while in her damaged state, Hibari is seen lighted up in a multi-colored light and it was connected to the Primum Mobile where her prince resides and saying something about her destiny. Hibari is seen lighted up as it removes her uniform and her pink ribbon in sillouette and quickly forms a black turtleneck suit. Aphrodite appears to fuse with Hibari and it forms her pink and white armored boots, yellow wrist protectors and shoulder pauldrons and her pink and green armored leotard as her pink angelic wings on her back is formed and wears her pink and white helmet with yellow face protector and goes for a final pose. In the 2011 OVA version, the color of her armor is changed to red instead of pink as her angelic wings are changed from light pink to white to resemble her prince, Crane who had wings on his back while he is in suspended animation. Category:Diva